Settling Disputes (Translation)
by Black.Faith.Phoenix
Summary: My translation of inthenightside's story. Her/his fill from the masskink meme: AU Renegade!Shep versus Saren during Spectre training. The original could be found here: /s/6609928/1/Settling-Disputes Переклад розповіді inthenightside. Що сталося б, якби замість Найлуса, наставником Шепард став Сарен. Перша людина-Спектр та туріанець, який ненавидить людей.


**Що сталося б, якби замість Найлуса, наставником Шепард став Сарен. ****  
********Перша людина-Спектр та туріанець, який ненавидить людей. **

Переклад розповіді шановної чи шановного **inthenightside.**

**Знайти оригінал можна за наступним лінком:**  
** s/6609928/1/Settling-Disputes**

**ПОПЕРЕДЖЕННЯ! WARNING! **

**Історія містить насилля, секс.**

**Disclaimer: Всі права належать розробникам гри, себто BioWarе.**

**Ні на що не претендую, гроші не отримую.**

**Що сталося б, якби замість Найлуса, наставником Шепард став Сарен. ****  
********Перша людина-Спектр та туріанець, який ненавидить людей. **

**Як вирішити суперечку**

Капітан третього рангу військ Альянсу, кваліфікації N7, – Шепард – усвідомлювала, що тренуватись на кандидата у Спектри вважалось величезною честю. Про це їй розказували двоє вищих за званням, різні дипломати Альянсу та канцеляристи, а також цілий натовп різних інопланетян. Та й не раз. Причина мабуть в тому, що вона – перша людина, яка претендувала на це звання, і зрозуміло, якою надзвичайною була політична зацікавленість.

Вона скривилась. Всі, хто так довго розказував, яка це велика честь, очевидно не зустрічали Спектра, який мав би тренувати та наглядати за нею. Так, відповідно до репутації ставало зрозуміло, що всі вважають його найкращим, та от тільки ніхто не спромігся повідомити, що вищезгаданий Спектр – самовпевнений, соціопат-туріанць, якого бояться за безжалісність. Що не є проблемою. А іще він пристрасно ненавидить людей. А ось це – є. Ніхто з них не міг відмовитись від призначення, від чого його і так паскудна вдача не ставала більш приємною.

Щасливою Шепард не була. Ні за яким визначенням цього слова. Але так як перспектива стати Спектром її влаштовувала, і жодних обхідних способів не існувало, не дуже поспішала озвучувати своє невдоволення. Поки.

Однак, після майже чотирьох місяців та безперервного потоку бойових призначень, визначеності так і не було. Туріанець постійно її ображав, та й вона себе не стримувала, доводячи до його відома свою точку зору, за загальним принципом, що він ніколи не поважатиме того, хто мовчки терпить. До того ж, вона нізащо не поступиться нікому, не кажучи вже про шпичастого інопланетянина, яким би паскудником він не був. При першій зустрічі жінка йому це відверто заявила, хоч і більш ввічливо. Вона не боялась його. Вона переживала і набагато гірше, ніж те, що він їй підкине. Було не відомо, чи спрацює ця тактика, але для гармонійної командної роботи це явно не підходило.

Жінка злісно зиркнула на спину вищеназваного Спектра. Вони пробивались через фабрику електроніки, що належала якійсь міжгалактичній компанії. У більшості працівниками були саларіанцями, коли-не-коли траплялись люди. Невідомо, яку продукцію вони виробляли, та і яка різниця. Та схоже комусь воно видалось цінним аж настільки, щоб заплатити команді найманців за здобуття прототипів, замість ненасильницького методу промислового шпіонажу. Існувала ймовірність, що виробляли незаконний товар, через що вся ситуація ставала іще цікавішою.

На території фабрики знаходилось кілька загонів, та на додачу, - значна кількість переляканих цивільних.

Сарен запропонував був розділитися, на що вона відмовила. Для неї це було безглуздо – розділятися, та й окрім того, щоб вона мала б робити сама? З тактичної точки зору - абсурдна ідея. Шепард навіть збентежила ця пропозиція. Їй стало ще більш дивно, коли він здався трохи здивований її відмовою.

Без проблем вони нейтралізували один загін, проте у другого з'явилась блискуча ідея – взяти у заручники робочих фабрики: п'ять саларінців та одну людину. Чому вони подумали, що це їх врятує, Шепард навіть не уявляла, її це просто роздратувало, в результаті чого, лідер отримав кулю в лоба, ще до того як закінчив диктувати свої вимоги. Шепард задоволено собі зазначила, що втратили вони лише двох заручників. Решта вижила й могли подбати про себе. Прийнятні втрати.

Озирнувшись на туріанця, виявила, що той із незвичним зацікавленням за нею спостерігає.

«Що?» спитала жінка, як вони залишали місце бою.

Здавалось, що Сарена це розважило, проте він промовчав.

Вона роздратовано зиркнула а на нього, «Думав, я з ним торгуватимусь?»

Помахавши своєю шпичастою головою, відповів, «Ажніяк. Згадалась мені одна людина, з якою я працював кілька років тому, та замислився над відмінностями».

Спектр більше нічого не казав, й Шепард знизала плечима, - «Ну, знаєш, ми індивіди», - запустила свій бойовий сканер. «Так, і де ж остання група?»

Маючи вдосталь часу та попередження, останній загін вирішив влаштувати засідку. Вони залягли у великому складському приміщенні, доверху заповненому контейнерами, де, як на думку Шепард, було забагато укриттів. Зазвичай вона полюбляла відстрілювати ворогів з відстані. Але там це було неможливим, тому перевіривши свої захисні кінетичні щити й штурмову гвинтівку, зайшла всередину.

По ній одразу почали вести вогонь. Жінка встигла нарахувати чотирьох – батаріанця та трьох людей, - та вистрілити в одного, поки її щити не згасли, й вона була змушена кинутись в укриття. На периферії майнуло щось сіре. Зрозумівши, що Спектр рухається, знову піднялась, цілячись в того самого ворога. Батаріанський найманець грюкнувся на підлогу.

Один готовий, лишилось троє.

Кепсько, що решта намагались примусить їх діяти поспіхом та заганяли в укриття. В наступі вони демонстрували непогану командну роботу.

Краєм ока жінка бачила Сарена, який присів за іншим стосом ящиків через кілька кроків. Несподівано вставши, той швиргонув гранату, та під вибухи та криків знову сховався в укриття. Шепард скривилась. Терпіти не могла, коли туріанець так робив. Межі безпечності він вважав ввічливою порадою, яку можна вільно проігнорувати.

Байдуже. Вийшовши з-за укриття, вдвох вони почали наступ. Граната змусила найманців задуматись, але всі встояли на ногах, більшість пошкоджень поглинуті їх кінетичними щитами. Одразу Сарен пішов на першого, занадто швидко, аби людина зреагувала. Чорні затягнені у рукавичку пазурі зімкнулись на шиї чоловіка. Його зойк лунав не довго. Списавши того з рахунків, прикладом гвинтівки Шепард вдарила в обличчя другому, увага якого була прикута до колеги справа й тому реагував повільно. На додачу, для певності, що той вже не підніметься, притуливши дуло до його попереку, натиснула на спусковий гачок. Саме цей момент, коли він почав осідати, а Шепард поверталась розібратись з останнім, Сарен вирішив кинути мляве тіло своєї жертви у щойно вбитого. Й під вагою двох трупів вона хитнулась. Падаюче тіло зачепило гвинтівку, затримавши її.

Цього вистачило, аби останній живий найманець смикнув жінку на себе. Він поставив перед собою, притуливши пістолета їй до голови.

Анітрохи не смішно, але від іронічності ситуації вона закотила очі вгору, навіть коли випускала свою зброю.

Сарен, чорт його забирай, стояв трохи здивований та похмуро вдоволений.

Туріанець здивовано похитав головою. «Гадаю, зі мною такого ще пробували. Не знаєш хто я, чи не так?»

«Мені начхати! Не підходь», ідіот за нею заїкався. «Замочу її, як підійдеш».

Кібернетичні очі Сарена небезпечно зблиснули. «Ти уявляєш наскільки спокуслива ця перспектива?» Запитав він неприємним вкрадливим голосом.

Примружившись Шепард люто блимнула на Спектра очима, а потім вирішила, що не розумно покладатись на здоровий глузд туріанця не дратувати найманця для «просто так». Для спроби трохи повернула голову, та увага нажаханого чоловіка була повністю прикута до Сарена.

Ну, на те вагома причина. Шкода, що йому не вистачало клепки остерігатися її.

Вона розвернулась, присідаючи плавним порухом, броньованим передпліччям з силою вдарила набік руку з пістолетом.

Із піхов на своїй руці, правильним змахом зап'ястка звільнивши маленького ножа, безпомилково знайшла зазор у броні, який був гарною мішенню для її ножа.

Як тільки найманець зігнувся від болю та несподіванки, Сарен спокійно вистрілив, знісши тому більшу частину голови.

Шепард вилаялась на кров, що бризнула на неї. Відійшовши від тіла втупила свій розлючений погляд у туріанця. «Це було необов'язковим. В мене все було під контролем».

«Серйозно?» Це було поза її розумінням, як можна вкласти скільки зневаги в звичайне слово. «Ти ж розумієш, що від мене вимагається принаймні зробити зусилля, аби ти лишилась живою».

«Не помітила. Це ж ти поставив мене у таке становище.».

Він навіть і не намагався заперечувати. «А ще мене очікують оцінки твоїх навичок. Хотілось побачити як ти імпровізуєш».

Шепард фиркнула та нахилилась за ножем. «Як скажеш. Гадаю, що це був останній з них. Що далі?»

Спектр здалось задумався на секунду над питанням.

«Думаю, Омега», нарешті він відповів.

«Чудесно».

Музика, чи те, що там правило за неї, в барі «Потойбіччя», - безперечно була занадто голосною, й Шепард це почало втомлювати. Вони чекали якогось Саренового зв'язкового, досі так і не з'явився.

По Сарену було видно, що він не збирається йти, а отже й вона застряла тут. Це анітрохи не покращувало їй настрій. Так само як і відвідувачі, по правді кажучи.

Шепард несхвально фиркнула, побачивши, як туріанець та азарі пішли кудись разом, із очевидними намірами.

Сарен простежив за її поглядом та холодно засміявся. «Як типово, по-людськи. Тебе турбують міжвидові стосунки? Чого іще чекати від такого виду, як твій».

Як завжди, навіть інтонація його голосу спромоглася зачепити її за живе.

«Як це типово, по-туріанськи, керуватись першим враженням, ще й неправильним. Просто розчарована відсутністю стандартів у жінки».

«Невже».

Шепард може й лишила все як є, якби не те, **як** він це сказав. Вона й справді ненавиділа його пихатість.

Ну, гаразд.

Вона відверто оцінила його поглядом, майже образливим, відверто демонструючи, наскільки її не вражає побачене, й знизала плечима. «Ні-і. Не бачу нічого привабливого. Повірю на слово, що це можливо фізично, та сумніваюсь, що вона отримує з цього якесь задоволення».

Сарен вилупився на неї, й жінка вирішила, що здивувала його. Тоді він зневажливо прогарчав. «І знову ти демонструєш своє неуцтво. Та визнаю, що знати іншого ти не можеш. Малоймовірно, що хоч-комусь із туріанців спаде на думку шукати інтимних стосунків з кимось з твого виду». Його тон став уїдливим, «Ми схильні мати кращий смак. До того ж, ви люди занадто… тендітні».

На це Шепард моргнула, а потім відверто розсміялась, «Тендітні? Ти натякаєш, що ви так жорстко граєте?» Вона знову засміялась. «Ну, гадаю,нічого дивного. Очевидно, що недостачу вміння ваш вид компенсує фізичною силою. І ти ще маєш нахабство називати нас примітивним».

Із задоволенням жінка відмітила, що він завмер, як і завжди робив, коли їй вдавалось зачепити його за живе у словесній баталії. Авжеж, це також означало, що він готується до контрудару. Так було завжди. Змагатися в його натурі, – одна з небагатьох його якостей, які вона почасти поважала.

Шепард розслаблено відкинулась назад, демонстративно виклично.

Те, як дивився на неї Сарен, досі значилось як замислено – зрозуміти вирази облич туріанців новачкам було важко. А з його понівеченим обличчям та кібернетикою, нічого майже не лишалось, але вона була спостережливою та вчилась.

Той факт, що він одразу не відповів, віщував недобре, бо означав, що Сарен вичікує, формуючи план дій. А тактиком він був сильним. Та все ж, жінка не збиралась хвилюватись.

Зрештою, знизавши плечима Спектр продовжив вже нормальним, професійним тоном, «Думаю, на сьогодні наші справи тут завершені. Спробуємо завтра. Якщо зв'язковий до того часу не з'явиться, просто знайдемо його самі». Його голос не передбачав нічого доброго вищезгаданому персонажу. Шепард повністю схвалювала.

Вона кивнула, але примруживши очі продовжувала насторожено за ним стежити. Складалось враження, що те зауваження він пропустив повз себе, що на нього зовсім не схоже. Більш ймовірно, що він почекає з відповіддю. Іноді туріанець так вчиняв.

Тільки недавно вони знищили невеликий аванпост «Синіх світил», які наробили достатньо аби роздратувати її наставника. Він зійшов на них як провербіальний грім на голову.

Хоч і знехотя, Шепард мала визнати, що свою справу він знав непогано.

Не те що вона не знала. Трохи важко судити без когось неупередженого, який би вів лічбу, та, за її підрахункам, кількість підстрелених в них була приблизно однаковою.

В цьому вона теж мала певні успіхи. Насправді, це - легко, просто випробування вмінь проти покидьків. Ще простіше, коли не треба допитувати. Це настільки все спрощувало, коли не треба пам'ятати брати полонених. Якщо хтось рухався, і це не Спектр-туріанець у сірій броні, то це – ворог і можна стріляти. А якщо це туріанський Спектр у сірій броні, ймовірно, що це також ворог. Проте подібне зіткнення може зачекати іншого разу. Війська Альянсу не зраділи б, анітрохи. Схоже, до них ніяк не доходило, що вишукані правила сутички елегантні та шановані тільки в теорії, а дійсність набагато простіша. Чим менше в тебе правил, тим менше хвилюєшся про виживання. Та Сарен, яким би він не був клятим інопланетянином, розумів це просто чудово. Тому й прожив так довго.

Була ціль, іноді бували й супутні втрати, яких не уникнути, як не прикро.

Зрештою, це не має значення, допоки кінцевий результат залишається вірним.

Іще одна їхня спільна риса. Шепард поступово приходила до висновку, що дійсно існували аспекти, в яких вони досить схожі. Лиш думка про це тривожила.

Та в неї був занадто гарний настрій, аби на цьому зосереджуватись. Із тріумфальною посмішкою вона наблизилась до Сарена, та той лиш загарчав та повернувшись, попрямував коридором до стикувального відсіку, де був їхній корабель.

Людина легко наздогнала його.

«Що далі?»

Він знизав плечима, не в настрої балакати, але зупинити її було нелегко.

«Куди б ми не вирушили, спробуй знайти щось із пристойним баром. Мені треба випити».

Сарен тільки загарчав, але вона ніколи не знала, коли варто зупинитись. «Може знайдемо тобі якусь гарненьку азарі, щоб підняти тобі настрій». Потім Шепард просто не змогла стриматись, аби не додати: «Авжеж якусь збочену, яка буде не проти туріанців».

Він зупинився та витріщився на неї, та в ту мить її ніщо не турбувалась, й вона просто вишкірилась.

Спектр презирливо похитав головою. «Така само дурна, й навряд чи порозумнішає», зауважив він, ні до кого зокрема.

Шепард фиркнула з не меншим презирством. Його зауваження, що люди «тендітні», все ще гризло. «Б'юсь об заклад, це просто гучні слова з твоїм видом. Ми, люди, міцніші, ніж ти думаєш. Це я тобі з самого початку сказала… Я впораюсь з усім, що ти мені підкинеш. Я тебе не боюсь». А потім до неї дійшло, що ж вона сказала та у якому контекст це було сказано. Їй знадобилась уся зосередженість, щоб зберегти нейтральний вираз обличчя, на скептичний погляд туріанця.

«Невже? Як не важко в це повірити, виходить, я дуже сильно недооцінив відсутність в тебе здорового глузду». Вона чекала на якесь уїдливе зауваження, та натомість він різко розвернувся до неї, неймовірно швидко, та ухопивши за комір із силою штовхнув до стіни.

Щось новеньке. Він ще ніколи не доходив до фізичних погроз.

«Може тобі потрібна демонстрація наскільки жорстко ми граємо».

Жінка вп'ялась поглядом в його здебільшого кібернетичне обличчя, ще й так близько. Будь-хто інший, спробувавши подібне, вже б отримав ножа у вразливе місце, та навіть вона була готова визнати, що за подібних обставин це було б не дуже мудро. Поки що.

Натомість, Шепард вдалась до іншого способу, - вибалакати себе із ситуації. Прямо зустрівши його погляд, криво посміхнулась та запитала, «О, то ти хочеш бути добровольцем?»

Його мандибули майже непомітно смикнулись і їй довелось придушувати сміх, навіть якщо вираз відрази на його обличчі її образив. Авжеж він не збирався, навіть не розглядав таку альтернативу. Добровільно торкатись людини. Так ніби вона дозволить туріанцю торкнутись себе.

У цьому раунді це означало перемогу, щойно він відступиться, рятуючи репутації.

Мабуть, вона не змогла себе опанувати, й ця думка відбилась на її лиці, бо вираз на видимій частині його обличчя став замисленим. Її пройняла дрож тривоги, коли вона усвідомила, що розрахувала невірно і це ще не кінець.

«Можливо», відповів Сарен, й те лякаюче вурчання знову з'явилось у його голосі.

Якби була розумною, то вона відмовилась, відступилась й втратила бали. І самоповагу. Жодних шансів.

«Сумніваюсь, що ти знаєш, що робити із людиною», недбало кинула вона.

«Сумніваюсь, що ти зможеш не відставати від туріанця,» відповів він.

Вони стежили одне за одним – виклик кинуто. Шепард обачно залишалась непорушною. Не зовсім те, що було в неї на думці, та хай їй трясця, якщо викаже хоч якесь вагання. До біса. Ніколи не була серед тих, хто відступає чи уникає виклику. Приблизне уявлення про те, в чому братиме участь, у неї було. Після тієї розмови у «Потойбіччі», де піднялась ця тема, жінка зробила деякі дослідження, маючи меті знайти більше матеріалу, аби його подратувати. В процесі вона з'ясувала, що екстранет й справді жахливе місцем.

В той час як перспектива була не дуже привабливою, без сумніву вона переживала гірше. Зрештою, справа зовсім не у взаємному тяжінні чи бажанні, та й задоволення – другорядне. Питання у чисто домінантній поведінці, на чому Шепард добре зналась. В це можна грати як і в решті випадків, – безкомпромісно та кожен сам за себе.

«І тут я маю відзначити, що ти не дуже успішно почав», уїдливо зауважила жінка, вказуючи на те, що він все ще тримав її за горло. «Не те, що в мене високі сподівання. Просто звертаю увагу, що ти підтверджуєш моє переконання».

У відповідь туріанець коротко засміявся, що було так само новим, як і тривожним. Подібного вона ще ніколи не чула.

«Останній шанс відступитися, людино», промурчав Сарен. Та тон його голосу був такий як перед чимось неприємним, брудним та, в остаточному підсумку, смертельним для якоїсь нещасної істоти. Теж щось нове.

«Те саме може сказати тобі, туріанцю», відповіла вона, якнайближче імітуючи його інтонацію.

Туріанець засміявся знову, тоном глибшим, більш хижим. Та в цілому не зовсім неприємного.

«Тепер відпусти», сказала Шепард рівно, майже знуджено.

«Ще ні». Та все ж він послабив хватку на її комірі. Підчепивши пазуром кріплення на броні, ослабив плечову накладку.

«Дуже тонко», заявила жінка.

Спектр не образився. «Тонкощі», промуркотів він, «пройдуть повз тебе непоміченими. А потрібно зовсім не це, чи не так?»

Може тут він і має рацію, подумала людина, дозволяючи зняти з себе броню. Проте, жодного сенсу в тому, аби давати над собою перевагу, тому вона смикнула його броню, затримуючись на незнайомому замикаючому механізмі. Як би там не було, здавалось це його розважало. Пихатість, з якою він себе поводив, дратувала жінку, та поки вона стримувалась. Завжди краще розвідати поле битви, перш ніж атакувати. Туріанець проводив руками зверху-вниз спереду її тіла. Розчепіривши пазуристі пальці на її грудях, гладив вниз до стегон, потім без поспіху знову рухався вгору. Тонка тканина її спіднього одягу чіплялась за текстурні подушечки його рукавичок. Раптовий жар пронизав її. Ну, це й не дивно. Гарна битва завжди створювала потрібний настрій. Реакція на виживання у небезпечній ситуації. Дещо запрограмоване у базову людську установку, ніякого глибокого значення. Хоч і не менш приємно. Сарен ще раз торкнувся грудей й вона притулилась ближче до його рук. Почав знімати з неї спідній одяг, від'єднуючи сегменти із тою самою недбалою байдужістю, яку він показав із бронею. Перш ніж вона змогла спробувати те саме з ним, він роздягнувся сам. Її погляд швидко ковзнув його тілом: бліді пластини, чужі контури та вигини, значна кількість шрамів. Дивний, проте ані привабливий, ані відразний.

Він підступив ближче, міцно взявши за плечі розвернув, та продовжив мандрувати руками по її тілу. Він позбувся рукавичок й відчуття його рук на шкірі було чудернацьким, але далеко від неприємного. На долонях у нього не було пластин, але шкіра була розділена на сегменти. У поєднанні з вищою температурою тіла й прохолодою коридору, виникало враження, що його руки виводять полум'яні стежки по її тілу.

Шепард навіть відхилилась назад до нього, вдячна за тепло. Зрештою, саме цього він і хотів від неї, - змусити інстинктивно шукати дотику та ослабити свою пильність. Особливо, коли його вигляд не міг нагадати про його чужість. Жінка стримала посмішку коли він потер її чутливий сосок, у тому ж порухові тулячись до неї, зовсім трохи, порушуючи її рівновагу. Вона автоматично вперлась руками у стіну.

_«Тонкощі» до мене не доходять, чи не так?_

Гаразд. Вона цілком усвідомлювала, що туріанець робить, та це не означало, що не діяло. Поки можна підіграти, а отже доведеться бути значно пасивнішою за себе звичну. Добре лиш те, що можна цим вільно насолоджуватись. Поки що.

Одна рука спустившись вздовж її тіла, завмерла між ногами, іншу він поклав на стегно, утримуючи на місці.

«Обережніше з пазурами», попередила вона, не турбуючись приховати, що в неї пришвидшилось дихання. Насправді, вони Шепард зовсім не турбували. Завдати їй зараз шкоди суперечитиме його завданню, й все ж у нього достатньо самоконтролю.

«Не хвилюйся», промовив Сарен, його голос низький та близько біля її вуха. Пальцями почав погладжувати, повільно, ковзаючи вздовж неї, знову вгору. Його пальці розходились, обминаючи її клітор, та спускались вниз, починаючи наново.

Цього було досить, аби підтримати її в потрібному настрої, в той час зовсім не торкаючись там, де найбільше потрібно.

Може туріанець і ненавидів людей, та це зовсім не означало, що він неук у їх анатомії.

Шепард трохи почекала, але терпіння ніколи не було її сильною стороною.

«Ти впевнений, що не потребуєш будь-яких натяків? Може мапу?» виклично запитала вона.

Сарен навіть засміявся. «Дякую за пропозицію, гадаю сам знайду дорогу». Він знову ковзнув вгору, а потім раптово провів одним пальцем прямо по клітору. Жінка різко втягнула ротом повітря, мимовільно відхиляючись ближче до нього, розводячи ноги для кращого доступу.

«Я так розумію, ти тут розважаєшся?» Він і справді дражнив, що Шепард вважала неможливим. Здивувавшись, вона спробувала озирнутись через плече, але він злегка прикусив її ззаду за шию та знов погладив пальцями. Це змусило передумати, бо на мить вона просто застигла від насолоди.

«Тоді рахуватиму це як так».

Шепард відчула як він трохи посунувся, його пальці розкрили її складочки й одночасно він притулився до неї дражливим доторком. Чекаючи на реакцію, або намагаючись примусити благати. Невеликі шанси на останнє, подумала вона.

Жінка й справді загарчала. «Ну? Чи треба письмове запрошення?»

«Цікава думка, гадаю можна відмовитись від формальностей».

Різко штовхнувшись вперед, Сарен ввійшов в неї одним глибоким ударом, витягнувши з неї придушений стогін, не зважаючи на її наміри. На його тілі були місця, на яких вона повністю схвалювала наявність дивних гребінців та пластинок. Шкода, що такі частини йшли тільки в комплексному наборі, включаючи всього дратівливого, людиноненависницького Спектра.

Повільний порух у ній, чітко призначений для максимального ефекту, змусив хапати ротом повітря. Він склав пальці, якими гладив її, та кісточками, вкритими пластинками, злегка торкнувся. Від цього вона вигнула спину, раптом з відчаєм бажаючи більшого. Туріанець видав низький та вдоволений звук, який не мав людського еквіваленту, й задав болісно повільний темп. Близько, дуже близько.

Її здатність сприйняття звузилась до відчуття його всередині, та неквапливої нерівності його пластинок на кліторі. І весь цей час вона розуміла, що він займається тільки доведенням своєї правоти. Малоймовірно, що по закінченню він вдасться до чогось паскудного, як закінчить доводити озвучену думку.

Всупереч своїй впевненості, її коліна ставали слабшими й жінка дозволила себе підтримати.

«Хм-м-м. Зараз, думаю, саме час…» він штовхнувся раптово й глибоко, провів кісточками по її клітору, чого було більш ніж достатньо. Вона тихо скрикнула як оргазм накотився на неї як із фізичною силою, розрядка настільки потужна, що здалось ніби перед очима попливли чорні цятки.

«Така передбачувана». Його уїдливе глузування прорвалось крізь приємний туман у її голові, одразу приводячи до тями. Вона примружила очі, але трималась розслаблено, безвільно спираючись на стіну. Жінка навіть не намагалась приховати своє уривчасте дихання. Його хватка ослабла, пазурі пройшлись боками майже грайливо, в той же час Шепард відчула як він робить крок назад, виходячи з неї.

Отже, так він збирається грати…

«Це занадто просто. Не очікував багато задоволення з цього, але сподівався принаймні на більше випробування».

Недбалий, знуджений тон гарантовано мав вивести її з рівноваги, образа ідеально розрахована на максимальну ефективність, манера виконання – бездоганна.

Мала визнати, - він знав, як її «дістати». От тільки, це не завжди так просто.

_І ось тут ти помиляєшся, Спектре._

На швидкості, яку вона зазвичай припасала для сутички, жінка розвернулась та кинулась на нього.

Виняткові рефлекси чи ні, такого він очікував в останню чергу і їй пощастило збити його підніжкою. Вони важко вдарились на підлогу. Упавши на туріанця жінка спромоглась міцно у нього вчепитись, обхопивши ногами поперек. Вони покотились, намагаючись взяти верх, та коли вона трохи міцніше стиснула його ногами, той завмер. Закінчилось тим, що Шепард сіла зверху.

Його член тулився до неї й скориставшись нагодою вона припіднялась над ним; тоді нахилившись під потрібним кутом, опустилась на нього, викликавши в нього дивний низький звук. Опустила погляд долі, на його пластинчасте обличчя із занадто великою кількістю зубів на показ. Туріанець загарчав, що в іншій ситуації було б жахаюче, проте прихиляючись до нього, вона стримувала самовдоволеної посмішки на обличчі.

«Іще раз подумай».

Поза сумнівом, Сарен міг би запросто її скинути, будучи значно сильнішим фізично. Та склалося враження, що в ту мить він сам не розумів, чого хоче. Шепард знову вишкірилась. Безперечно, у цьому вона могла допомогти. Очевидно, що він дослідив потрібну інформацію, але так само й вона. В ту мить, коли вона знайшла на його майже повністю вкритому пластинами тілі вразливі місця, його гнівний рик перетворився у низьке гарчання. Й він цікаво та захоплююче смикнувся. Весь.

Й усвідомлення, що це через неї, розпалював її так само, як і відчуття його всередині. Своїми пазуристими пальцями Сарен обхопив її за талію, міцно. Не зовсім капітуляція, але, у будь-якому випадку, на це вона й не сподівалась.

О так, цим можна насолоджуватись.

Вона закрутилась на ньому й той штовхнувся у відповідь. Ребристі пластинки торкались її саме там де треба. Й вона доклала усіх зусиль аби не вигнутись від задоволення. Натомість виклично поглянула на нього. «Краще, мабуть, зробити все як слід, що скажеш?»

Її голос був не настільки байдужим, як хотілось, але зрештою це мало бажаний ефект. Сарен знову загарчав та почав завзято рухатись. На цей раз не було педантичного, майже клінічного виконання. Жінка придушила стогін. О так, так значно краще.

Це, мабуть, вона теж промовила вголос, бо він збільшив швидкість й вона не відставала, відповідаючи на кожен його порух своїм, з усіх сил чіпляючись за нього. Він нарешті відкинув те сміхотворну подобу стриманості та м'якості. Більш ніж добре. Просто іще одне змагання на витримку. Й Шепард рішуче налаштувалась виграти, незалежно від того наскільки близькою була до переломного моменту.

Отже треба трошки схитрувати. Перегнувшись, вона вп'ялась нігтями у його зашийок, одразу під неоднаковими шпичаками. Сарен загарчав, інстинктивно відкидаючи голову назад, тулячись до руки. Цей порух відкрив його горло. Жінка рвонула вперед та притиснулась губами до його шиї, де шкіра була м'якшою, та все одно набагато міцнішою за людську, і вкусила. Людські зуби не достатньо гострі аби щось пошкодити та, на щастя, це було необов'язковим, – жест тільки символічний, хоч і дуже ефективний.

Туріанець закричав не своїм голосом, вигинаючись під нею, заходячи в неї наскільки можливо глибоко. Його пазурі інстинктивно зімкнулись на її талії, й він кінчив, здригнувшись усім тілом.

_Попався_, подумала Шепард відпускаючи його шию. Від відчуття перемоги вона посміхнулась по-справжньому. З відстороненим вдоволенням жінка відмітила, що деякі речі зовсім не потрібно перекладати для різних видів, такі як роззявлений рот та злегка приголомшений вираз обличчя. Вона теж була на межі й коли туріанець стиснувши пазурі пробив шкіру, а його пластинки надзвичайно приємно ковзнули її клітором – це поєднання болю та насолоди, й певність в своїй перемозі в цьому раунді, сповнило її нестримною насолодою. Жінка спромоглась проковтнути схлип та від інтенсивності оргазму вчепилась у його кістлявий загривок, вп'явшись нігтями, коли смикнулась на ньому. Увесь цей час майже болісно вона усвідомлювала його пронизуючий погляд на своєму обличчі, та жодного разу не відвела погляд, не закрила очей.

Все іще важко дихаючи жінка оперлась ліктями на його пошрамовані грудні пластини, майже розвалившись на ньому.

Сарен загарчав та трохи зрушився, виходячи з неї, та на диво не скинув її у ту ж саму мить. Тим краще, бо спускаючись з тієї висоти, став відчутним легкий біль від подряпин, синців та, швидше за все, розтягнення м'язу на спині через підніжку, якою вона його збила. На додачу, на талії в неї тепер був ряд неглибоких проколів. Від думки про останнє кутик її рота вдоволено піднявся. Те, що туріанець це зробив не умисно, й навіть враховуючи його байдужість до її ран, самий факт, що через неї він настільки втратив самоконтроль, гризтиме його. Може якісь шрами й залишаться, та кілька рубців вона лишить і на його гідності. Шепард з власного досвіду знала, що таке гоїться значно довше за пару подряпин.

Загалом, воно було того варте. Й несподівано приємно. Навіть більше, ніж мало б.

Кілька секунд жінка утримувала його незбагненний погляд, потім, скотившись з нього, сіла.

Він теж підвівся, стежачи за нею із незрозумілим виразом обличчя. Вона навіть не намагалась зрозуміти, натомість зосереджено збирала свій одяг та приводила себе до ладу.

Боковим зором вона побачила, як Сарен чинить так само.

Вже вдягненою жінка слабо посміхнулась до туріанця. Той лиш фиркнув. «Якщо ти кому-небудь розкажеш…»

Шепард вишкірилась, «О, ні, вважатиму це особистою перемогою».

Спектр знизав плечима, потім повернушись вирушив у коротку путь до їх корабля.

Вони узгоджено закрокували, та трохи згодом вона таки піддалась спокусі, «То давай вислухаємо фінальний рахунок».

Туріанець скоса подивився на неї, але змовчав. Та це її ніколи не відлякувало.

«Все думаєш, що я тендітна?»

«Все думаєш, що я не знаю, як поводитись із людиною?» відповів він тим же.

Вони дивились одне на одного, поки Шепард трохи сумно не похитала головою. «Гадаю «ні» на обидва звинувачення?» запропонувала вона, й після його ствердного кивка продовжила, «Все думаєш, що я така передбачувана?»

Спектр фиркнув, «Ні, змушений переглянути своє твердження. Насправді, маю констатувати, що зваживши скільки зусиль ти доклала аби я втратив контроль, то єдиним поясненням буде те, що щось не так з твоєю головою. А передбачити точно, що робитиме особа у такому психічному стані, ніяк неможливо. Отже ні, ти не настільки передбачувана. Просто божевільна». Жінка засміялась. «Справедливо».

Коли ж вони дістались корабля, їй сяйнула думка, «Дідько. Це ж нічия, хіба ні?»

Сарен набрав пароль на панелі коду й ворота шлюзу роз'їхались. Здавалось, він її ігнорує, але раптом спинившись, озирнувся на неї. «Проблема в тому, що для тебе це має бути або повна поразка, або перемога. Нічого посередині».

Це не було питанням, та все-одно вона ствердно кивнула.

«Хіба з тобою не так само?» виклично спитала Шепард.

Замість єхидного зауваження, отримала вдумливий погляд. «Якщо це треба вирішити так, чи інакше, можливо колись я запропоную тобі матч-реванш».

Поглянувши на нього вона додала, «Якщо це не залагодити іншим способом, можливо, я його прийму».

Й не відводила погляд від його очей, допоки той не пирхнув та відвернувся геть, забираючись в шлюз.

Із легкою посмішкою Шепард попрямувала за ним. Ну от. Її тренування на Спектра стало трохи цікавішим.


End file.
